diathfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavernicus
Appearance Riding Dog In his Riding Dog form Lavernicus is about the size of a small horse and is covered in soft beige fur. Hell Hound In his Hell Hound form Lavernicus has obsidian colored fur and is bonier than his Riding Dog counterpart Personality Lavernicus doesn't have very many emotions. Either he's cheerful and playful or he's aggressive and violent. Quotes "Borf?" "Borf!" "Bark, friend or foe?" Relationships Allies Diath Diath is the one who found Lavernicus after he escaped from Daku. He raised Lavernicus and kept him. Lavernicus went with Diath to Kandella and helps him in fights. Jirard Jirard helped Diath care for Lavernicus. Unfortunately, Jirard died which left Diath as the only one who could care for Lavernicus. Queen Anopra Lavernicus likes anyone who will pet him so because of Anopra's love of everything cute, he began liking her very quickly. Teima Teima cares for Lavernicus when the Knight's Guard gets a break from adventuring. She likes to pet him and feed him treats which he enjoys thoroughly. Enemies Daku When Lavernicus was a puppy, he was stolen by Daku. The warlock performed multiple harmful experiments on Lavernicus. Lavernicus was able to eventually escape from the evil man's clutches. Phoebe Lavernicus hates Phoebe not because she did something to him but because Diath does not like Phoebe. Lavernicus ended up being the one who killed Phoebe so Diath would be happy with him. Abilities and Skills Lavernicus is capable of breathing fire. Lavernicus can jump 10 feet in the air in his Hell Hound form. Lavernicus can also understand Infernal but can't speak it. Collar of the Canine A collar that allows Lavernicus to polymorph into a Hell Hound, which is now the form he usually takes. Horseshoes of the Zephyr Horseshoes that allow Lavernicus to levitate 4 inches off the ground. Bracers of Poison Bracers that allow Lavernicus's attacks to do poison damage History Backstory Diath found Lavernicus as a small pup in the forest next to his village. Lavernicus was a test subject for the warlock Daku and had a multitude of spells cast upon him. He was able to escape and made his way to Inu. Diath and his brother Jirard cared for Lavernicus until he grew to full size. A few years later, Daku suddenly mounted an assault on Inu, destroying it. Afterwards, with Jirard among the deceased, Diath and Lavernicus made their way to Kandella. While in Kandella, Diath began working for Kusshoku as an apprentice, his loyal Mastiff at his side. Cave of Kimyona Diath and Lavernicus were sailing on a merchant ship so they could sell Kusshoku's wares when the ship was attacked by Mingsheng pirates, and then a Hag Coven! The Hags separated Diath and Lavernicus from each other. Lavernicus searched through the caves until he heard Diath screaming out for help. Lavernicus found his owner and helped him, along with the new companions Icarus and Nic, defeat and kill a Remorhaz. Diath found two magical accessories for Lavernicus while in the cave. One of the items was a collar which allowed Lavernicus to transform into a Hell Hound and the other item was a set of horseshoes that allow Lavernicus to levitate in the air. Mountain of Certain Death Lavernicus went with the Knight's Guard on their quest to the Mountain of Certain Death and helped Aladix, Diath, and Icarus fight a Beholder. In the midst of the battle, shocking all involved, the Beholder shot one of its rays at Diath, immediately disintegrating him. Outraged, Lavernicus set the Beholder aflame, killing it. Lavernicus kept Jirard's monocle as a keepsake. He helped Diath's Revenant kill the Death Tyrant and he assisted the rest of the Knight's Guard in a battle against the Dracolich before Diath was reincarnated, apparently a chosen of Ares. War of Mingsheng Immediately after the Knight's Guard returned from the Mountain of Certain Death, Lavernicus went with Diath, Aladix, and Aladix's Aboleth to Kimyona to aid the Kimyonan militia due to an attack by Mingsheng. Lavernicus separated from Aladix and Diath to fight the opposing Mingsheng army. After a while, Lavernicus heard Diath calling for help and he went to aid his master, who was apparently engaged in a battle with Mingsheng's Royal Chef, Balasar. Lavernicus knocked Diath out of the way of a disintegrating beam and helped Diath get Balasar to give up and flee the fight. After that, Lavernicus started hanging out more in Teima's stables and eventually found a mate. Battle of Fort Dakuvia Lavernicus traveled to Fort Dakuvia with Diath and Aladix to assist in killing Daku. Lavernicus wasn't much help in the battle but attempted to rip off Daku's cloak. The Final Battle Lavernicus and the rest of the group made it to Mingsheng after a short trip and they were blinded by a light. When they opened their eyes they found out all of Kandella's soldiers had been frozen in stone. And standing in the remains of Mingsheng's castle was a Tarrasque! Lavernicus immediately sprung into action and began clawing at the Tarrasque's legs. Eventually after a grueling fight, the Tarrasque was slain. Epilogue Phoebe stole the magic out of all the legendary magical items they had collected, opening a hole into another dimension to find her father. Ignifer had trapped Teima in her Portable Hole, and Phoebe had cast Imprisonment upon Aladix to torment him for always hating her. Lavernicus joined Diath, Darrow, Zarro, and Aladix on their quest to kill Phoebe only so Diath would be proud of him. Major Battles Lavernicus, Diath, Icarus, and Nic vs. Remorhaz Lavernicus, Diath, Aladix, and Icarus vs. Beholder Lavernicus, Diath's Revenant, Aladix, and Icarus vs. Death Tyrant Lavernicus, Aladix, and Icarus vs. Aboleth Knight's Guard, Aladix's Aboleth, and Tim vs. Dracolich Lavernicus and Diath vs. Balasar Knight's Guard, Shuise, and Aladix's Aboleth vs. Mingsheng Marauders Lavernicus, Diath, Aladix, Shimin, Aladix's Aboleth, and the Oni vs. Daku The Knight's Guard vs. Tarrasque Category:Knight's Guard Companions Category:Characters Category:Beasts Category:Fiends Category:Familiars